Surprised?
by FtAaIiRlY
Summary: "I was told that I was alone all my life, no brother, no mother and for a long time I believed it." Dark Pit has been living with his father since he was young. He rarely paid any attention to anyone until sixth grade, where a certain blue haired prankster kept pushing his buttons. He'd never spoken up before but this girl just made him CRAZY! FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

"**I was told that I was alone all my life, no brother, no mother and for a long time I believed it." Dark Pit has been living with his father since he was young. He rarely paid any attention to anyone until sixth grade, where a certain blue haired prankster kept pushing his buttons. He'd never spoken up before but this girl just made him CARZY! Outside of all that, he's been searching for someone he barely knew. He just wanted to hear that sweet motherly voice she had. Dark Pit also knew that something was missing from his life, he didn't know if it would turn out good or bad, but he had to find it. Or will 'it' find him?**

What day is it?

No one keeps track anymore, and when I said no one, I meant me. I do the same thing every day, nothing different

Wake up

School

Sleep

Over and over again, I just lost track of time. My dad works late and sleeps as I leave for school, so I never really got along with him, never really got to talk to him… but I don't mind. He's busy no time for me, I don't mind…

I don't care

I remember when he would talk to me, he said that I wore one of my mom's favorite earrings. It was a small cross that shined in the sun and I believed it shined in the dark times. I don't remember my mom, I don't even know if I had a sibling or not. All that I remember in my stupid mind is my so called 'dad'.

Sometimes I look in the mirror to see how my mom would look like, but… I can't see her. I rather not talk to anyone at school, I can't stand my 'fan group' following me around either.

I am James Pit Icarus, people call me Dark Pit. Don't know why, I don't mind

I don't care

I'm in sixth grade and live in a smaller house with my dad. I have no friends but I don't mind…

I don't care…

What day is it?

Oh right (smiles) it's Wednesday. The day when I met the most craziest, weirdest, meanest, and complicated girl in the world.

I call her Panda

She hates it, but I don't mind

**Chapter one: It's Wednesday **

My alarm clock rings and I smash it. I pulled on my uniform and I shove a bagel in my mouth.

"Wednesday, I'm already sick of school" I begin to walk to school.

It was sunny and happy outside, kids talking together. The birds were singing and the wind was blowing a sweat autumn breeze of honey and apples. I was keeping to myself not bothering to look up, but out of all the noises by the stoplight. Cars honking, kids laughing, adults discussing… I hear a kind voice that stood out from all the others… a girl's voice.

"Oh really?" the girls says to a little kid. She was wearing the same uniform as me, I couldn't see her face, she was all the way across the road. "that's very nice!" the girl laughs. The little boys was a part from the orphanage, I seen him before. "let's hurry on back then, I still have to go to school! Remember silly!"

The students I were standing by saw that it was ok to walk and did so. I stayed just to listen to that sweet voice, it began to fade away and I look up. I could barely see her

"wait!" I called to no one.

The last thing I saw was a glimpse of sparkling blue hair.

It was gone

I continued to walk but I couldn't get her voice out of my mind. I didn't know why, I barely knew her, I didn't even know how she looked like other than her uniform…

Her uniform

She might be in my school. I never really seen anyone else with blue hair in our school, but then again, I don't really pay attention to anyone. But I know her 'one of a kind' voice which I will not forget.

"oh really?"

"that's nice"

"remember silly?"

The more I think about it, she sounds like a caring mom. Something that I will never have, I don't mind

I don't care…

"remember class… the test going to be next week-" the teacher was cut off with some one bursting through the door. I didn't bother to looked up "uhh… umm… you must be the new student" the teacher smiled. "why don't you intro-"

"names Pandora everybody, but by the end of this week, the whole school should know who I am"

"well… I am- " she was cut off one again.

"don't care Mrs. B." Medusa Black was our teacher, she is one of the shyest people in the school. Pandora put her foot on the desk in front of her "Imma gonna sit… there"

I didn't care if she caused a ruckus, I just wa-

"oi! Your really depressing" Pandora tilted her head as she put her elbows on his desk.

Since I was cut off from my thoughts I looked up. At first I was surprised to the blue hair but the meanest of the voice and the weird look on her face, I didn't believe it was her.

"what do you want?" I mumbled. The class gasps and whispers. It was probably the first time I ever really talked in class. The girl made a little 'humpf' noise and she back off.

"you're making my seat feel messed up"

"I'm not in your seat, am I?" I said in my usual nonchalant tone. I knew I was making her angry, but I didn't mind really, I guess I didn't really care.

"look Mr. emo kid. Do you know who I am?"

"well… I don't really know what kind of name is Panda-"

"IT'S PANDORA"

I rolled my eyes and sighed "whatever" I looked out the window, opposite directions from 'Pandora' I sat at the corner of the room, next to the window I liked it there if I wasn't being annoyed with 'this' (Pandora)

"umm… Pandora can we, uh get on with class…" the teacher suggested

"shut up" Pandora spat, still glaring at me. She looked down, and shoved all my books on my desk to the floor, she took her seat to the empty desk next to me.

I sighed loud enough for her to hear, letting her know I didn't care. I continued to look out the window and not listen to class.

Where is she?

"oh really?"

"that's nice!"

"Remember silly?"

When Panda said that she would be known at the end of the week she wasn't kidding. Detentions and parent meetings broke out for her. She was really good at any sport, which caught all the guys attention, she often starts food fights, that's why I just eat on the roof of the school. oh and Pandora also-

Wait why am I paying so much attention to her?

The last bell didn't even ring but I left anyway, didn't feel like it today, I guess. I walked to the orphanage, asking if they know the blue haired girl that was here this morning.

"oh she's always here, a very kind heart she has." The lady at the counter smiled

"do you know her name?"

"she never shared it with us…" the lady frowned.

"thanks anyway" I said quietly, never really liked to say that. I left

The key made a click noise as I shoved it in and turned. I look around

"no one"

I got the money my dad left for me on the counter and headed out the door, walking to town to eat. It got cold as it got dark and the lights in town glowed. It was loud, as usual but I stopped

"thank you!"

That voice… I franticly start to look around over the heads of the crowd of people walking,

No one

"I'm crazy…" I walk into a noodle shop, and see a flash of blue hair. I look up and turn around, gone "wow… I'm just insane but… where is she?"

**Done! Do ya guys like it? Too serious? Boring? What do you think?**

**Please review and read my other story, Pit Academy! **


	2. Chapter 2

**FC: 4811-7270-4700**

**Sorry you guys for updating late, it kinda hard juggling two stories and school at the same time…**

**Anyway I'm glad your reading and don't for get to review or give me your FC! It would make me so happy **

**Alright chapter 2!**

I chugged down a glass of water before I head to school again but then,

"your leaving now?"

It was my dad, I nod with my back still facing him and I leave before anything else can be said. I just walk silently caring on with the rest of my day,

"outta the way!" a girl screeched.

I turn around only to slam my face into someone else.

"oopsiee!" a bubble blond haired runner smiled. She helped me up "sorry about that.. oh but I DID tell you to get out of the way, didn't I?

I huffed and started to walk away.

"oh hey wait." She called "I might as well take a break from running and walk to school with you, don't you think that sounds fun?"

I ignore her.

"your Dark Pit right?" the blond asks. No answer "yup that's you, I think the only time you ever talked was when you fought with Pandora at school a couple of days ago."

I ignore her.

She let out a sigh. "well my name is Phoshora and I love running!"

I ignore her.

She starts to stomp "geez! It so hard to talk to you!" she yells, fire in her eyes "that's ok." Her sweet voice comes back "That means you're a great listener"

I stop and look at her, Phoshora had a big smile on her face.

"I knew you were listening!" she beams. I huffed and walk faster. "hey wait up!"

I know she's staring at me… she probably wants to kill me now… Pandora was sitting in the chair next to me and her eyes never left my direction.

"am I really that good looking?" I say not evening glancing at her, no emotion in my voice.

she makes her 'humpf' noise and looks away.

"must be" I added. Panda throws a paper ball at me.

The bell rang and it was lunch time now.

"carry my books" the blue haired sixth grader spats at me.

I ignore her.

"I said, carry my books" she puts her hands on her hips

"you got two arms" no emotion in my voice. I get my stuff and was about to leave until panda knocks my stuff to the ground. I glare at her.

Kids snicker as they see me holding my stuff and panda's stuff in my arms. She smiles her toothy grin.

"I'm hungry" panda complains as she sits next to me.

"so what-"

"get me something to eat!"

I get up and buy her some chips, "happy?" I question, still annoyed.

"yup!" she smiles.

The whole day went on with Pandora messin with Dark Pit.

I looked over at my shoulder where Pandora has her head laying, sleeping though history. She practically invaded my chair and desk space. The one thing I didn't know was,

Why am I not doing anything?

I'm listening to her as if I'm her servant. I am nobody's little nerd. I-

Pandora breaths deeply, showing that she is getting interrupted in her sleep from all my anger movement. She snuggles her head a bit, I freeze just looking at her. She would be pretty if she just didn't yell all the time.

BBBRINGGG!

The bell rang and I instantly move away from the prankster, having my elbows on my desk and Pandora's eyes pop open.

"what hour is it?" she yawns

"end of the day"

"cool!" she gets up and leaves the room. I'm alone again…

I walk home and I don't get any happier, my dad has a day of today.

"hey" he smiles.

"bye" I say simply, grabbing the money and leaving for dinner.

"outta the way!" Phoshora yells for the second time before ramming into me again.

I grunt and start walking away.

"hey wait!"

I ignore her

"come back!"

I ignore her

"I'll get you something to eat!"

I stop and think, I'm full. I continue walking away from the calling runner, the orphanage.

"ohhhh so this is where you go on you free time"

I turn around and see Phoshora stalking me.

She smiles and I walk past the building thinking can go check tomorrow, Phoshora frowns "where are you goin?"

I can't go to my house, I can't out run her… I have no choice but to…

"get away from me" I say and just as I thought she would do, her eyes widen and she looks at me as if I'm sparkly.

"y-you just said something!" she gasped "to me!"

I huffed

"wait, wait to do it again!" she gets out her phone, ready to record.

I walk pass faster and away from her…

**I know these chapters are really short and stupid but 12:42 in the morning and I just wanted to get out a new chapter after I finished typing my essay.**

**Goodnight :D**

**Don't forget to review or give me your Friend Code!**


	3. Chapter 3

**FC: 4811-7270-4700**

**Thanks sooooo much AnglePit your AWEZUMMM TOO!**

**Chapter 3!**

* * *

I think I gotten used to the whole Pandora bullying me… I think…

"tie my shoe!" panda demanded as she put her foot on top of my chest.

Is that the only reason why she pushed me down? So I can tie her shoe, she's a-

"hurry up" she yelled

"no!"

"what?" she took her shoes off my chest and I stood up. "what did you say?"

I could feel stares all from the hallway.

"no," I repeat "I'm not goin to tie your stupid shoes, I'm not going to buy you lunch anymore, I'm not going to hold your books, no more sleeping on my shoulder for classes, AND NO MORE PUSHING ME AROUND!" and that probably the most words I said in a day.

Pandora just stares at me, I shake my head and leave.

I don't really know where I'm going but I just want to get away from that stupid girl. I ended up on the stairs that head up to the flat roof of the school. She doesn't care about anyone else, she treats everyone like she owns them, she always cuts off my thoughts and-

"wait!"

I stop but didn't turn around. I can hear her panting, why did she chase after me?

"wait" I can her steps coming closer. "your too sensitive you know that"

I make a 'humpf' noise and take a step forward.

"wait" she took it back, and I was surprised to feel her two hands slide around my wrist. "I'm… I'm sorry…" she knew that she really hurt my feeling back there… geez I sound like a wimp

"well.." she went to the side of me to see my face.

I still wasn't convinced

Panda sighed "Dark p… I really am sorry, I didn't mean to take it that far. It's just that it kind fun ya know, and-"

"you like hanging out with me?" I smile at her.

"no!" she covers her face "I-I, just…" panda gentle punches my shoulder. "friends?"

"I never was friends with you in the first place," I begin walking down.

"don't ruin the moment man" the prankster catches up to me.

"too late" I put my hands behind my head.

"friends? "she repeats.

"mmmmm…" I think about it "why?"

"what do you mean why?" she starts to sounds angry.

"I don't know, you don't just become friends because you want to-" I say

"what the? You make no sense."

"do you need help with something? Is that why?" I glance over to her.

"…" panda avoids my stare.

"what is it?" I ask

"I… need help, filling out my detention slip." She says shyly, "and my home work, and my late work" panda smiles nervously at me.

"only friends help each other"

Panda moans in frustration "FINE! Willyoubemyfriend?" she puts the whole sentence in one breath.

"what was that?" I tease her. She glares at me.

"will you be my friend?"

I bend down and tie her shoe "sure"

* * *

I get home and see my dad by the door. Isn't he suppose to be somewhere? I dunno, work maybe.

"how was your day at school?" he asks

I ignore him and look for my dinner money.

"I thought we could eat here as a family" he smiles.

"aren't you suppose to be at work?" I say coldly. Why is he taking so many days off?

"I-I-"

"its fine, I have my own money" and with that I leave, I used up all my money today to get panda something to eat. I'll just walk around until he leaves for work.

It was getting cold lately since it was turning winter… I didn't mind the cold. Just to be safe I visited the orphanage just to check. I walked across town to the park and sit down at a bench.

"are you hungry?" a sweet voice asks in the distance.

I instantly start looking around, my head starts to hurt. I don't know if she's real or not, I just want to hear her voice.

"oh really?"

"thats nice!"

"remember silly?"

Grumble, grumble. I rub my empty stomach and sit on the bench.

"sounds like you my friend, are hungry" a familiar voice says.

"panda-"

"PandORA" she corrects. "what are you doin out here?" panda comes and sits next to me.

"I should be asking you the same thing"

"whatever!" she yawns "I'm sleepy"

I take my elbows off my knees and panda rests her head on my lap.

"I'm cold" she wines.

"so what?" I look at her. The prankster opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, I knew that she was going to ask for my sweater. But as I was about to take it off, my stomach grumbled again.

"you're hungry"

"no I'm not"

"then why did your stomach grumble?" she asks, she turns her head to look at me.

"it didn't, that pigeon… farted" I point to a close by bird.

"so you're not hungry…"

"nope" I shake my head.

"what did you eat for breakfast?"

"bread"

"for lunch?" panda gets up.

"…" I didn't eat anything really, got panda lunch and drank at the water fountain.

"you didn't eat lunch" she looks me in the eye.

To be honest her face was really close to mine, I shrugged and give her a little somthin on the lips. At first she froze and stared at me with big eyes.

"that's what you get if you have your face too close to mine" I say simply.

"bastard!" she smacks me.

"whatever" I get up and she instantly covers her mouth with both hands. "you don't need to do that" I say, she shakes her head.

"mfhmffmnmm" she was still covering her mouth

"what?" I lift a hand

"MFFHNMFHHNAMHNAMFPHMMNM!" she literally screaming with her mouth covered.

"fine!" I cover my mouth and take a step or two back.

Panda smiles "do you wanna eat or somthin? I know you're hungry"

I nod and we both walk side by side to town.

"your face got really red when I kissed you"

Panda punches me.

* * *

**DONE! Do ya like it?**

**FC?**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI GUYS THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**

**Chapter 4!**

I actually regretted giving Panda a surprise… she'd kept her distance for the last couple of days. Heck, she even stayed awake in class! Panda didn't sit with me during lunch, I didn't walk her home, and she barely talks to me… I think I liked it better when she bullied me… wait a minute. We're friends , I don't need to be around her 24/7.

I was busily tapping my pencil on the table, when Pandora dropped hers. I went to pick it up since I knew she was going to ask, but seems like we we're sharing the same idea to pick up the pencil. The tips of our fingers touched and Pandora instantly shot back up in her seat. I knew she was covering her face,

Typical Panda

It was the end of the day when I was finally tired of her covering her mouth every time she talked to me.

"and then…" she would start, I'd look at her and she'd cover her mouth and continue. "mnfmnnnmffmanmmnn" and I had no idea what she just said.

"Panda, I told you that you don't have to do that anymore" I sighed.

"what?" she tilted her head as we both exited the school.

"I'm not going to do it… anymore" I rest by hands behind my head. "if you really don't like it-"

I must of gotten the wrong idea and panda cut me off with her arms whaling and repeated "no, no, no, no,"

"it's not that" she said "just, don't … surprise me like that, K?"

"whatever you say" I must of said it in a weird way and got a little too close with my hand on her shoulder because the blue haired prankster turned red and covered half of her face with her arm.

Typical Panda

Pandora instantly stopped walking

"panda?-"

"shhhh!" she covered his mouth "oh ma gosh, oh ma gosh! Uhhh,, umm…" she tapped her foot and looked at me. "start laughing and smiling or something" she grabbed my hand.

"wha-"

"just do it!"

"I don't do that" I frowned at her,

"uhhh.. oh geez he's coming!" Pandora panicked.

_He? _Who is _he?_ Well, might as well play along,.. I wrapped my arms around her and rest my head on her shoulder. I can hear someone walk by.

"Pandora?" the boy asked.

Pandora let go "hehe, long time no see Matt"

I don't know who this _Matt _is, but I don't like him. He glanced over at me

"who is this?" he asked.

"oh him? I-I… he's uhh…"

"I'm her boyfriend" I add. Pandora chokes but nods slowly. "what's it to you?" I askputting an arm around my red beat friend.

"n-nothing…" Matt turned to Pandora "it's been awhile huh, I see your still keeping up-"

Pandora made her signature 'humpf' noise and crossed her arms "not keeping up, but a head"

"riiiiiiiiight" Matt turned around "see ya later"

Pandora started to mumble to herself

"who was dat guy?" I questioned, we continued to walk again.

"him? He's the mist stupidest butt in the whole world!" she crossed her arms "ha thinks he's all better than me too-which he's not!"

"well he IS better than you-" panda cuts me off with a punch "he's better at being an idiot" I say rubbing my arm. Panda calmed down "and he's better at being ugly, and stupid, and-"

I didn't really know what I was saying but Pandora's face got pinker by each second.

Typical Panda

"and hey!" she jumped in front of me "who said I'd be your girlfriend?"

"I dunno" I walk around her

"no, no, no, "she jumped in front of me again

"what?"

"you don't have the right to say that" she pouted "untiiiiil.."

I looked at her

"you take me somewhere to eat somthin" she smiles "cause Pandora's REALLY hungry!"

"ice cream" I mumble and continued walking.

Pandora had her eyes on all the flavors, thinking of which one she should get.

"ummmm" a light bulb went off above her head "ooo! Vanilla ice cream, then put strawberry on top of it. Oh and, and some fudge with rainbow sprinkles at the top!"

And that's what she got. We both sat down across from each other and I watched panda enjoy her ice cream

"where's yours?" she asked with her mouthful

"mmmm…" I looked away from her keeping my mouth shut.

"I SAID, where's your ice cream?"

"idnmnlimne" I said quietly so she wouldn't understand

"tell me"

"I don't like sweets" I sighed waiting for the laughter.

"BRAWWHAHAHAHA!" Pandora fell of your chair "who doesn't like sweets? Stop joshin (joking) meh"

Her smile disappeared when she saw my expression on my face

"wait.." she closed in on me, not too much, learning last time she done it "your serious"

"I hate sweets"

"b-but…" she looked depressed "that means you don't like ice cream, or chocolate, Halloween is probably your least favorite holiday. You don't like ANYTHING sweet?"

"I don't like EATING anything sweet" I puffed at her,

"oh really?"

"that's nice!"

"remember silly?"

Flashed back into my head.

She sat back down and held out her ice cream cone

"I know that isn't true" she moved her ice cream cone a bit closer "have some"

I shake my head

"come on" she insisted "I wanna see you eat it… please"

My eyebrows scrunched but I leaned forward to lick some of the ice cream

"hmf" I instantly pulled away and covered my mouth looking at the ground.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" Pandora laughed. She sighed "I can't believe you don't like sweets" she continued eating her ice cream. " I LOVE CHOCOLATE"

As soon panda was done, I walked her back to her house and then to mine.

"wha-" I saw my dad packing stuff in a big suitcase

He jumped slightly and pushed the suitcase away "ohh, uh. Hi son"

"what are you doing?" I ask

"i… uh. Nothing"

"… whatever" I said went to my room. I could of swore I heard him sigh in relief.

**DONE! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**If you haven't already read Pit Academy, go there now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**thanks again for reading and reviewing you guys it means a lot **

* * *

****i was walking with Pandora to her next class but, in the halls they were all giving her weird looks. i don't know why and i don't know why i even care but...

i look over to Panda, shes still her happy care-free self. we'll at least she doesn't notice.

"what?" she tilted her head at me.

"nothing..."

"well then stop looking at me. "panda pouted, her eyes grew big and i took a step back "I know!"

"you know what?" i could tell my voice was shaky.

"think about it. you always follow me, you carry my stuff even if i didn't ask you. at lunch you buy me food and at the end of the day, you walk me home! this only means one thing! you... are a loner XD"

i nearly fall to the grown, i just shake my head and continue walking. at first i thought she would say i like her or something, what would say then?

"think about it man." Pandora starts "you have no friends except for me, your always alone except when your with me. YOU. NEED. FRIENDS!"

"no i don't pand-"

i was pulled away and was brought to the library. i liked it here, its always quiet and-

"its so quiet here. ew" panda shakes her head.

of course she would say that.

"hm?" Pandora looks at the side of my head "whats that?" she asks dumbly.

it was my mom's earring

"it was my mom's. i don't remember my mom, i actually don't know a lot of my past but my dad. sometimes i feel like i just want to start over somewhere else and maybe i would have a-"

"whoa! there's an ice cream truck outside of school!" the blue haired prankster presses her face against the window. "wow i fkvmeopv oivif,vior!"

"Panda take your face off the window" i say

"hm? oh. wow! there are so many flavors!" she smiles.

really, anything can make her happy as long as its

"sweet! i love ice cream cause its super duper sweet! and its yummy too. your really missing out you know" she takes my hand out of my pocket and holds it. "lets go get ice cream and maybe it will make you feel better that your a loner" she smiles dumbly again.

while panda and i get her ice cream, she complains about my clothes. i didn't really mind. i was wearing black jeans with a black long sleeve v-neck. the earring shined so did my cross necklace. my hair matched my clothes, dark. panda also claimed that my hair was messy this morning and she 'fixed' it up for me. to be honest i thought she just wanted to play with my soft hair.

"why dont you wear brighter colors like orange-"

"i hate orange"

"blue!"

"no"

"red!"

"no"

"brown!"

"no"

"FINE! how about white. its boring but at least its not black." Pandora licks her ice cream.

this time i stay silent and this catches her attention.

"i know what to do for you now" panda smiles finishing her ice cream. "come on! I'm going to take you man shopping!"

"sounds soo manly" i frown but she starts to pull me away from the school "what about class?"

"about what?" her mind goes blank and i slap my forehead with my palm.

well it makes sense... she falls asleep in class anyway, i doubt she'd pay attention. i take a deep breath as we enter the mall, great what did i get myself into when i met this girl?

* * *

**DONE! short and sweet panda would say**

**surprise is my short chapter fic, the appetizer while pit academy is the main course XD**

**sometimes i like short chapters to read before i go to bed**

**i definitely think this book is waaaay different then pit academy**

**this one is short, sweet and cute but very serious with all of Dark Pit's pass and whats going to happen to Panda.**

**pit academy is funny, long and random.**

**goodnight :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**THANKS SOOO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**

**IM SOOO HAPPY :D**

**yeah nick i type for a long time just so i get a chapter out ofr all ya :) and dont worry you'll be crushed soon enough XD**

**Anon thanks for reading this story, yeah VERY different from my other story. i know. if your typing on the 3ds then yeah, i'd die of typing on that thing 2**

**MAN SHOPPING HamazingWarrior XD**

**thanks AnglePit if your making a cover for this or something did you see PA's cover? oh and i put a cover for this story too, i thought it looked cute but it has pretty much nothing to do with the story XD**

**chapter 5 :)**

* * *

no, no, no, no. i rather be in class then shop with this maniac

"how about this one?" panda pulls out another white shirt that had a crappy design on it.

i shake my head again for the millionth time.

"URGH!" the little prankster throws a fit again "what then?"

"nothing" i turn my head to look away from her, but i can tell shes still glaring at me.

"YOUR. STUPID!" she grabs my shoulders and starts to shake them to get my attention.

we move on to the next shop, looking around to find pretty much nothing i would wear. she tells me to wait and runs off grabbing shirts and jeans all white and light gray with no design. panda comes back and yells at me to stand up, she holds the shirt in front of me.

"there" she smiles. it was a plain white v-neck with light grey stripes. she got out another shirt all white asked if i liked it.

"i dont hate it"

"what do you mean you dont hate it?!" panda frowns "does that mean you like it?"

"i said, i dont hate it"

"but i dont know what that means!" she runs off again getting white jeans. "this is fine for now i guess..." she looks at the pile of clothes with her hands on her hips "besides, IM HUNGRY! are you hungry? what do you want to eat? where should we eat? what is your favorite food? wait... whats my favorite food? wh-"

i cover her mouth to shut her up.

"better" i get the clothes, a pair of jeans and two shirts and we head to the cashier.

"awwww" the lady at the register smiles "you two look so cute together"

i walk away and panda who was paying no attention to the lady looks at her "what?" she asks dumbly.

"i just said you two look sooooo adorable together" the lady smiles "are you two together?"

"NO!" i cut in, panda is already red all over, she pays for the clothes. i carry the bags while we walk out the store, i turn to panda

"you look weird with blue hair and a red face"

"SHUT UP!"

we get pizza and i sit in front of panda, in five short minutes i finish two slices. panda looks at me in shock for a moment but then smiles really big. oh great, what is she going to say now...

"you like pizza" the little prankster beams "you like it dont you, this time YOU finished first instead of me"

"i dont hate it"

"quit it with the" she mocks me with a deep voice and funny face "i dont hate it thing"

i get up and leave without her.

"ehhh" panda taps her foot "WAIT!"

i watch her as she runs to my side, and i roll my eyes. we pass stores one by one until, there was a charm shop filled with necklaces, bracelets and other junk. i see panda's face, she likes it here. without telling her i just walk in the store, hands in my pockets. she didnt even notice and continued walking pass the shops, i snicker a bit.

"hmm..." i look around until a lady asks if i need help, i huff a bit.

"are you getting it for a special someone?"

now i had to take a moment to think about this. is panda special? not really, i guess. why am i here? maybe cause shes buying me clothes. might as well return the favor... man, this is soo not me...

"yeah" i rub the back of my head "you can say that..."

"ok then" the lady smiles "we have necklaces that little girls love and rings that shine!"

"im not her boyfriend and im not marrying her" i say

"oh, well... we have matching accessories for boys and girls" the lady mentions

"whatever..."

the lady shows me necklaces, i already have one. bracelets then. the lady shows me multiple silver ones with little sparkles on it, i look out the shop window to see if panda noticed and came back. shes not there and shes stupid.

i found a bracelet for two, it was silver chains and at the the end of the chain there was a little charm in the shape of a heart... ew. whatever.

i walk away but stop, "fine" i walk back and grab both bracelets, one that had a light blue sparkly heart and another one that had a black one. "this" i drop it on the table and the cashier checks it in while i pay.

"have a nice day" the lady smiles. i leave,

"hey!" panda was back and i hid the small bag behind me, "the lady just said, have a nice day."

"so"

"soooo, say something back!" panda drags me over the smiling lady. "be nice!"

"have a..." i mumble the rest. panda taps her foot and crosses her arms. "have a nice day lady..."

"good enough" the little sixth grader smiles. "and why'd you leave me? what are you even doing here? i thought you hate these kinds of things"

the lady smiles and leaves us be, helping another costumer.

"no reason" i walk out of the store until panda holds my sleeve and drags me to other shops. "panda-"

"pandora" she corrects

"panda, i think i'm fine with the clothes. ok"

"if you say so"

"and i uh..." i pulled out the bracelet bag panda started to snicker.

"you got yourself a little necklace?" she smiles

"no" i hold out the bracelet with the blue heart and i put it around her wrist. shes silent. "and to be fair" i hold up my wrist and show her mine.

"i'm going home" i pick up the bags and head out the store.

the little blue haired girl catches up to me but confusingly shes quiet. it was until we were walking to her house, we ran into a couple of boys not looking so happy.

"we finally found her" one of them cracks their knuckles.

"yeah, why have you been hiding?" another one smirks

"we're in a group now, she cant take on ALL of us" another crosses his arms.

"she cant beat us up anymore!" the last one spits out.

i look at panda who had her head down, her blue bangs covering her face. she cant beat us up anymore? what has panda been doing before she came to my school? who is she?

surprisingly, panda looks up her eyes full of anger. she clenches her fists and glares at the boys. "you just cant get enough"

i was shocked at first, her voice sounded so different then usual. i take a step forward to hold panda's sleeve but she says softly "leave"

of course i dont and panda turns around "now" shes glaring at me. i was about to say something when a guy comes running at her. "get away from me" and with that she turns her attention to the group of angry boys.

i leave but hide and watch in the distance, far enough so she wont see me.

panda twirls and kicks the boy running at her. then, she walks up to the trembling group. "you shouldn't of have followed me"

two boys come at her at the same time. panda takes a hit but dodges the other punch in return she gives out a kick to the stomach that was so hard i can even hear it. she punches the other boy in the jaw. the rest of the group flees yelling

"your a monster!"

panda sniffs a bit before pulling the knocked out guys off the street and up against a wall. i can tell shes crying and i know i should of done something but i just stay and watch as she walks away. the only thing that is bothering me now is one question

who is Pandora Amazon?

* * *

**DONE! :D**

**ooooo its getting serious now huh **


	7. Chapter 7

**banana: chapter 7 :D**

**me: 0_0 *glare***

"she... she isn't here..." i look around the room "...again..." well thats a sad face right there. today is, wednesday... huh, what do you know.

its been a couple of days since the whole 'who is Pandora' thing. it bothers me and now that i thought about it, i dont really know a lot about Pandora. well, she doesnt know me a lot either soooo i guess its even...

urgh! whatever! its just so... quiet? i guess... yeah... quiet. its quiet without her here... well theres no point just sitting here.

i look around the room and sigh. everyone left, about five minutes after the last bell. what am i doing here?! im i really that pathetic? ... no way...

"im such an idiot"

the leaves are gone and is replace with a cold winter breeze. but the town is still alive as ever, sidewalks filled with people trying to get where they want to be. shops with people trying to bargin, cars hassling down icy streets. i didnt really mind all the commotion, well thats until i got a whiff of the town's bakery.

i stop in front of the small little bakery, "hey, why not?" i shrug. barley anyone goes here, dunno why, this place sells some pretty decent bread and stuff.

the one thing at the end of my list is to get noticed, im just here for a little bit so i really dont need the dra-

ring!

the bell above the door throws away what i just said "well..." theres really only like two people in here anyway sooooo whatev.

i feel... funny. what the heck? its like this warm feeling in my chest... 0_0 am i sick? just shut up Dark P and you'll be fine -_-

"welcome" the clerk smiles, i nod.

the clerk looks like shes in her 20's or something... brown hair and eyes. a pink apron over her regular clothes. the only other person in here is a lady with very long green hair, it looks like she hasn't noticed me... which is fine. i have no idea who this lady is but i feel like i know her.

sick... definitely sick...

thats ok, i'll just go to Pandora she knows what to do and every time i see her i feel all good inside. wait.. DP where did you go man?!

the green haired lady is wearing a white dress even though is frickin cold outside. crazy lady. ok hear this, its crazy but i'm sure thats MY earring on her ear! the cross looking one that was my mother's, its suppose to be one of a kind! WHAT. THE. HELL.

sick... i'm sick and i'm just seeing things!

i'll just leave, Pandora... i mean Panda likes bread right? i'll get her a cookie.

"umm" i walk up to the clerk but just stutter at her. idiot!

"do you need help finding a cookie?" she smiles. i nod "ok well is it for your or..."

"my friend" i say rather quickly "i want it to be sweet. she... likes sweet..." i really need social skills. heck i talk to myself most of the chapter, i just find it hard to talk to people. well in the first place i avoid them but here i am buying a cookie for Pandora... PANDA! geez whats wrong with me today?

the lady points to a star shaped cookie "this one is a sugar cookie. pretty and sweet! would you like to try?"

i shake my head "i hate sweets"

the clerk is a bit surprised, i can tell. a little kid is suppose to like sweets right? not me. what catches my attention is a slight giggle from the crazy Eskimo green haired lady. she looks up and are eyes meet.

"m-mo" i dont know what im saying.

her head tilts and then suddenly she sprints out the shop. weirdo.

"well i have an idea" the clerk says " you can make her a cookie if you want. i can help you an all, well its your choice sir"

eww sir? "uh ok" i say "but" i catch her attention "dont, say that... sir"

she smiles "okie dokie" she nods.

and thats what i did, i made a cookie for Pandora. first i kept burning it and sometimes it would turn out in a weird shape. i kept trying until i got the perfect powdery light blue color, i kept trying until i got the perfect shape a heart. and i kept trying until it tasted yummy and sweet, the clerk tested that.

"it fantastic!" the clerk smiled

"thank you... uh"

"call me Ash"

"thanks.. Ash"

she nods.

"uh and sorry" i say looking around the kitchen, its messy and i wasted some ingredients.

"its ok, not a lot of people go here anyway soo yeah"

Ash walks me out and i head home. the cookie was put in a little light pink box, a cover on top of it with a large white bow.

it was empty in the house when i came home, which was weird since recently my dad has been here when im here. oh and that suitcase thing was really weird too.

i walk up to the counter of my kitchen to get a drink, i noticed a note so i pick the paper up to read it.

"d-dad?"

_dear son,_

_i know that we weren't really a family. we never really got a long, but please forgive for this, please._

_-dad_

__"dad? DAD?!" i yell crumpling up the paper. i stumble a bit running up the stairs, banging the doors open to see if he's anywhere.

i curse under my breath when i see no sign of him. all his stuff is gone, clothes and all.

no, hell no. he wouldn't do that. he wouldn't leave, he... he... he doesn't care about me no one does...

when i finally calmed down and try to forget whats on my mind i take a look around the house once again. i find documents in the trash stating that my dad got fired from his job a couple of weeks ago, i also found some bills that were never paid in my dad's room and i'm smart enough to know people are gonna come to our house and take it away. i'm smart enough to know that my so called father wont be coming back either.

im smart enough to know that no one cares about me.

* * *

**banana: done! and good night!**

**me: the chapter is getting intense!**


	8. Chapter 8

**banana: chapter 8 is here everyone! Chef doesn't own KIU but is just making a story with the characters. please R&R :D**

**me: 0_0 why are you nice today?**

**banana: no reason :)**

**me: 0_0 oh i know... Nick was trying to eat you yesterday, i get it XD get on with the chapter or else!**

**banana: c-chapterrr 8**

* * *

**Part 2 - on Fridays**

_i should only bring what i need... argh! this is so frustrating! _ i sigh "what am i suppose to do?"

no other family member

no where to go

barely any money

_dont you dare man! dont cry! you are better than this! _i rub my face with the sleeve of my shirt.

i end up not bringing alot of clothes, it will only slow me down. theres no food in the ref or the pantry, i just drink alot of water before i leave sticking the only money i have in my wallet.

25 bucks

that isnt so much, but i know i can think of something before i run out... well i hope i can. its really cold outside and i think its going to snow today, great... i wear the white jeans i got when i went shopping with Pandora, a black long sleeve shirt that is underneath my white hoodie and of course my earring with my bracelet. my back pack is on me holding all the necessary things i need. _alright, i can do this!... i think... i hope_

when i get outside its already snowing it looks nice but the cold bitter wind makes me dont want to go. i dont want to go, but i guess i have to now, i should find Pandora i mean Panda first.

i hope i can find her...

i first head to school, i'm two hours late but its ok. i cant tell anyone about this except for Panda, im afraid if i tell a teacher they might take me away...

i cant believe im afraid of something. first things first, i am not going to an orphanage! but... it does make sense, that place is for kids that have parents that dont want them or because their parent left them. kids that are not wanted, like me...

i shake my thoughts away and continue to walk to school, this is time i actually want to go to school. i got no other place to go anyways i gues-

i run into someone

"hey watch where your going! huh?" i hear a voice and then i look up

Pandora?

it does look like her but, somehow its different. she has visible cuts on her neck and shoulder. theres bandages on her hands which i think follow up all the way to her shoulders, what happened? i kinda surprise to see that she still has her bracelet around her wrist! the same one i have on me.

"i...i-" i cut Pandora off by hugging her.

i hugged her before, i think... yeah in front of that Matt guy. but that was just for show, right? well i didnt see this girl in forever! a week maybe two?

what throws me off... heh this book is all about surprises eh? what throws me off is that Panda starts to cry. i can hear her, but i dont let go.

"i-im sorry" her voice is shaking "i just-"

"shh its ok, im here" i have no idea what happened but i just want to be here for her. i dont want to ask her anything that might remind her of something bad so i keep my mouth shut.

"i tried going to school but everyone there kept judging me and saying things like im a monster!" she cries.

"your not a monster" i say softly... weird i sounds different... im sick, right? "your..."i hold her hand and raise it up so you can see the heart bracelet hanging. "your my best friend remember?"

she nods

"and best friends help each other right?" i say

she nods again

"good, i have an idea" i smile. "but you have to listen to what i say. i'll help you with your problem at school"

**later... school grounds, field**

****"what sports do you play?" i ask

"a-all... pretty much"

"name them"

"baseball, basketball, tennis, football, lacrosse, soccer, hockey..." she list them out counting them with her fingers

"are you good at them?" i question

"yeah... i guess" Pandora nods

"good! now all you have to do now is... play!"

Panda tilts her head "how is this suppose to help?"

"you'll see, dont worry" i assure her.

Pandora says goodbye and i go to the office of the school. i get schedules of when some school sports tryouts are,

"most of them are on Friday..." i shrug "fine by me... tomorrow is the basketball tryouts. i hope a lot of people are planning to watch, i'll get the word out and- huh? ACK!"

i get knocked down by a runner... a familiar runner.

"oh its you!" Phoshora smiles "sorry i was just so focus on running i... hey! where are you going?!" i was already on the move by the first word that came out of her mouth.

"hey, hey i swear i heard you talking though... were you?" she asks

i ignore her

"oh great" she rolls her eyes "well, i was headed out to eat wanna tag along?"

i nod

"great!" she drags me to town "by the way... what were you doing? i also saw those documents in your hands, are you thinking of joining a sport?"

i dont answer

"why not?"

its like shes talking to me, but im not even saying anything!

"ohh... for a friend right? who?" she questions

i dont answer again

"Pandora i bet" she continues the conversation. "now that you mentioned it, i haven't seen her in a long while..."

i give no response

"oh i get..." Phoshora nods

wtf? i didnt say anything!

"well be sure to be there for her, theres been some rumors in school. im worried about her" Phoshora frowns

i find myself nodding and the runner smiles

i dare not open my mouth and talk, but i need to "um.."

"yeah?"

"can you watch the basketball tryouts tomorrow?" i asks quietly

"sure!" she doesnt even ask why "do you want me to bring some people?"

i kinda ignore her

"i'll try my best!" she beams.

its... its so easy to talk to her. well at least i know some people are going to come. we eat at a simple little pizza place, Phoshora starts talking and talking about whatever. and i dont even show any clue that im listening but i can tell she knows im listening, and i am... i have no idea why. some times i would look up from my meal when there was a semi-unbelievable part, Phoshora would see this and would be like

"i know right!" then she would continue again.

she sometimes asked questions and i'd find myself nodding or shaking my head! Phoshora is very observant when she talking to me. i show just a slight smile and she would be like

"oh so you do like it" then she would continue.

i kinda like talking to her even thought i dont REALLY talk to her. after we eat and talk i say thank you and she smiles.

"and..." i start "i... k-kinda li-" i was about to say 'i like talking to you' but she seems to know me too well

"me too!" she beams "and if you need any help or just someone to talk to... im here ok! i'll be your sister from now and forever!"

i look at her, i have a sister... "s-sister..."

"yup! you can call me that anytime even at school, well i have to go but i'll run into you sometime again right!"

i was about to nod

"good!" she smiles then tilts her head just a bit "brother!" and off she goes.

i... i have a sister. i smile

* * *

**banana: done!**

**me: yay DP is starting to have a real family. all he needs now is a mom, a brother and maybe someone else!**

**dessert is done! now i'll work on the main course for next week :D**

**part 1 - its Wednesday**

**part 2 - on Fridays**

**Part 2 - ?**

**part 3 - ?**

**part 4 - ?**

**part 5 - ?**

**part 6 - ? **

**part 7 - ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**ill be answering some confusion questions DONT COMPARE SURPRISED TO PIT ACADEMY OKIE DOKIE?! there two totally different stories you guys, characters are different in their own way. yes i have the whole DP family figured out already XD yes pit is in this story so just wait a bit ok XD by word goal for this story is only 1000 words to 1500 words**

**banana: chef doesnt own KIU... chapter 9! enjoy**

**me: GET OUT BANANA!**

* * *

i really am pathetic, sleeping on a park bench that i pulled farther into the park under a leaf less willow tree. no one cares about me i have no family i-

"ill be your sister from now and forever!"

phoshora... shes my sister right? am i not wanted still? well i know one thing, i definitely am sick... my forehead is burning up even if im outside. i have a hard time trying to walk and i feel dizzy... heh dont worry, im fine... well its 4 o clock in the morning, i guess i woke because of -

*grumble, grumble*

-that... hmm, first things first! "breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" i say out loud to myself. i got to be on the positive side right? might as well be... i look around me, past the thin but may branches of the willow im under. now much protection but its good for now, keeps out the wind and keeps me from being seen. but its soo cold! i my eyes sting with every cold breeze, i can bearly feel my own body in the morning when i wake up. i-i dont know if i can do this anymore.

i watch the fog from my mouth float up and away, disappearing. i wish i can just disappear, but... right now, ill just stick around a bit longer. i have a sister and i dont want her to be worried right?

the park was all white,many evergreens were spread out followed by other trees. it looks kinda nice actually,like im in a picture. heh, living in a winter wonderland, feels like hell to me. anyway back to the breakfast... its dark and i rarely think any store is open right now, well i guess i can go to one shop. i dont hate it...

as i walk along the sugar powered sidewalks, passed the shiny sliver windows, away from the creeping lifeless branches of the trees and across the night black road with roaring monsters that zoom pass every so often i find myself near the edge of town.

good im almost there...

the street lights were still lit and the sun was just barely starting to rise. to me it seemed like a dead town but whatever i finally got up to the store i wanted to go to. i was kinda happy and surprised that i saw that the lights inside were on and a light fog of sweetness rushed out of the open door.

it smelled like fresh bread and sweety sugar. i lose my balance for a brief moment as my head starts to ache again, i fell as if im going to faint... i place a hand on my forehead, shake it off you'll be fine...

i walk into the little bakery and pick up the broom that was left on the floor. some one can trip on that, i think to myself.

"huh?" a familiar lady walks out of the kitchen and into the shop, "oh your here to work huh?"

what? wait shes got the idea all wrong "no im-" i get cut off

"good, this place needs some sweeping, i didnt have anytime for it sooo..." ash smiles, but then suddenly gives me a stern look "the floors wont sweep itself! come on!"

argh... this is what happens when you try to do something nice... i shake my head

ash sighs "ill give you breakfast in return"

might as well... i nod to her and turn to one corner of the room.

*sweep, sweep*

"ohh, wait no, no, no..." ash stops me

"what?!"

she snaps as a light bulb goes off above her head, he runs away up stairs and then rushes back down with a pink apron. it was just a bit smaller then the blue one she had on, "here." she says simply holding out the girly clothing to me.

"what?!" i say once again.

"wear it!" she pushes the shirt against my chest "shop rules" she smiles and tilts her head "heh heh, dont worry kid. you'll get used to it"

i was about to open my mouth to say something... i just frown and then i risk fully threw it at ash's face. heh heh XD

"RAWR!" flames pop out of ash's eyes and demon horns appear on her head jk XD but shes scary when shes angry

at that point i bolt away from her and run to the kitchen. im at one side of the counter at the middle of the kitchen and shes at the other. she starts to go around the counter and i make my way away form her so that im always across from her between the table. after a minute or two i sprint up the stairs and then i run away back down the stairs.

oww! i hold my forehead again. its pounding like a hammer, my head feels like it can burst open... i start to cough a pretty bad a cough, and then just when i calm down and feel a little bit better, ash comes running over and puts the apron on me, then she ties the back.

"yay!" she smiles, "hey, are you ok?"

i nod

"good!" she takes a step back and looks at me, "aww you look so cute in that pink apron!" she ruffles my hair and begins to walk away. "hurry up with that sweeping so we can have breakfast!" ash calls over her shoulder.

shes weird. then again, im in a weird situation... whatever, im hungry lets just get this over with. i grab the broom and start to sweep by the window... bad choice.

i hear laughter of kids as they pass the shop to head to town, probably walking to school... well i guess there is a good out of this, skipping school. **(A/N: i just made some citron tea and its sitting on my desk in front of me. it smells sooo good and i really need to wake up a bit XD) **i just cover my face so its not visible to the outside. but then...

"HEYY ITS YOUUU!" phoshora calls over running into the shop. "i jus- whoa..." she noticed my apron and broom. great. "umm... hey, why are you wearin-"

i sigh

"sorry" she stops and changes the subject "what are you doing here? i was trying to find you for the past half hour! i saw your apartment and theres all these people by it, come on!"

i freeze,

"what are you doing?! if you just stand here they'll take it away!" Phoshora tries to pull me out of the shop.

my home is fading away now... thats like all my life's memories gone. whatever i knew from my dad was in that building, they are probably going to tear down the place anyway, it takes too much space and its really old...

"come on!" phoshora urges

i just shake my head, looking away. i try my best not to show that im sad,

the racer girl starts to tear up "i got to help you! your my brother and i know that if they take down that building then you are going to be sad forever!" she tugs on my sleeve again but i dont move so she stops and covers her face.

"hm..." i cover up my face too, "even if we go, theres nothing we can do... its fine"

"im sorry..." she frowns

i cant take it anymore, i drop the broom and cry onto phoshora's shoulder. not very manly at all but i am a sixth grader who just lost all he had left of his family.

**ash's pov**

i was inside the kitchen, leaning on the wall by the door. i was close enough to hear the conversation and far away enough to be hidden.

hmm... so this is what the kid has been going through... i got to help some how

* * *

**this chapter is kinda weird actually... but whatever. there are more chapters that are even more sad actually WAY MORE sad like when DP- sorry XD i cant spoil **


	10. Chapter 10

**special thanks to NekoKitty! you are always the first to review :D**

**banana: chapter 10 :)**

* * *

i can only hear the faint wind that blows outside. like a hobo i was sitting outside the shop in the cold, i wasnt really thinking about anything... i was trying not to think about anything.

"hey kid!" i can hear ash's call from inside. "your going to get sick if you stay outside there any longer!" i hear footsteps coming closer but i dont do anything. "come on... i made you some fresh bread out of the oven. lets go eat-" she reaches out to my shoulder but i jerk my arm away and get up.

"get away" i push pass ash shoving the apron to her and walking away.

phoshora asked if i had some place to stay and for some stupid reason i lied that my dad's old friend took me in, shes already doing so much for me... i cant ask for more. i cough out a bit -_- aaand then i sneeze -_-

"bless you"

i look over to my side "ahh!" i yelp out as i see a cat in my face.

"hahaha" pandora laughed "i forgot you hated cats"

i make a 'humpf' noise and then start to walk faster

"hey! wait up!" pandora runs over by his side. my stomach rumbles scaring the cat away. panda's eyes widen "whoaa! that was aaa LOUD grumble grumble!" her surprised expression turned into a sneaky smile "your hungry arnt you"

i shake my head and cough a bit.

"yeah you are! admit it fatty!" panda smiled, ringing her arm around my neck

"im not fat" i mumble followed by a sneeze. panda snorted and then tighten the grip around my neck, making me bend my knees a bit and walk funny. shes short...

after she started repeated that im fat, which i am not, i spoke up "well at least i aint short"

"whaaaa?!" the prankster let go and then compared the height "shut up! im am NOT!"

you can definitely see the difference. panda is just a little taller than my shoulders, i laugh at it.

"shut up!" she pouted "fine... i guess you dont want to eat something..."

uhh... never mind, she isnt short. we skip the first two hours of school so i can load up on some food, and if your asking... no, i didnt tell her about whats going on with me. its not really a conversation starter and besides shes already having a tough time with those rumors, now that i want to know. im just so curious **(A/N: no, you just care alot about her XD)** on why they call her a monster, and why she beat those kids up by the mall a while ago. i take a break from eating

"pandora- i mean panda-"

"you've been doing that a lot" pandora frowns

_"whdat?"_

"you call me by my name instead of what you usually call me" she crosses her arms.

... i think it was because the whole 'who is pandora amazon?' question, weird how that works. i just shrug but i needed answers not questions, what happened before you went to my school? what did you do that was so bad? why are people calling you a monster? why am i not saying this out loud...?

a voice inside my head starts to talk to me, 0_0

_dont ask her any questions_

why?

_just trust me!_

no way! who are you?

_i am... your_ _faaaatherrr _

shut up!

_ok, ok... im this super cool chef who knows ALL about you. _

really?

_yes. i know the future... whats going to happen... whos gonna die- _

what?!

_everyone is gonna die! _

your crazy!

_well everyone will HAVE to die SOMEDAY... *ahem* anyway... dont talk to her about her issue until the right time! if you do that now then she'll be all depressed and i think you know what THAT will lead to..._

"she'll lose the games..." i accidentally say out loud... oops

"what?" pandora looked at me strangely

talk about awkward... i shake my head

_heh heh. i knew that was going to happen, its like your life is decided by a little girl XD and a magical laptop. _

weirdo

after the weird talk with myself and the meal. we headed back to school, sitting though out the boring and pointless day, so boring its not even mentioned in the chapter.

**after school... (quick change, instead of the basketball game im changing it to baseball... i had a hard time with the basketball part XD)**

"i still dont see how this is suppose to help me" pandora whispers.

"shh"

we were walking through the hall and everyone by their lockers began to stare and whisper until one of them finally gathered up all their courage to talk to panda.

"we still dont know know why you aren't kicked out of the school yet!" one boy shouts "we'd be better off with out you!"

"yeah, by day one, you were already causing trouble!" a girl's high voice speaks up.

i can feel panda tense up a bit, theres so many people here. i want to say something but... i cant "i..i-" i knew that i could barely be heard. what if they'll leave me? what if they'll hate me like my dad, should i talk? it sounds outrageous but i just dont want to lose anything else. i have to talk, i got to speak up for Pandora... because, who else will?

"s-stop..." i try to yell

"Stop! leave her alone!"

i look up and then sigh in relief. Phoshora

"mind your own business!" the runner states firmly "stop picking on someone who you dont even know, how do you know its true when you havent even asked Pandora once? how would you feel if you were in her shoes, a girl without a say"

the student began to back off, and looked at Phoshora is surprise. i couldnt believe what she was doing, everyone will think that Phoshora is against them and- OUCH!

"i AM against them idiot!" the star racer smacked me on the head.

i give her a wtf face.

"you should be too! and i dont care of what people say to me, without me, this school wont be going to state finals for track! sure, they'll say stuff but i only care about my friends."

wow, i think.

"i know right!"

"stop reading my mind!" i yell.

"i wasnt, its all in your face bro" phoshora smiles "anyway, lets get going to that game thingy-majiger! hey pandora, you with me?"

panda wipes her face a bit and nods. "you... dont have to do that"

"do what?" phoshora tilts her head

"dont stick up for me be... because-" the blue haired student was cut off.

"i dont care if the rumors are true or not, your friends with my brother right? and if he trusts you then i will too, and hey you dont look so bad of a girl they say you are"

"dont judge a book by its cover" pandora says quickly

"and dont judge a girl from her past" phoshora smiles "well that is if you are trying to forget- wait scratch that... if you are going to LEARN and move on and trying to change into a better you. are you pandora?"

"y-yeah...-eek!"

"ARE YOU PANDORA?!" the runner yells. "ARE YOU GOING TO MOVE ON"

"YEAH!"

"good!" phoshora nods "now go out there and win!" she pushes the girl towards the baseball field and then she turns to me. "that actually went better then i expected, lets go and cheer for pandora"

it was still chilly outside and there was a bit pf snow on the ground. but students here dont really care, its fun to watch the best player on the team go up against a willing student. everyone was bundled up in coats and gloves, well everyone except for me. i had a hoddie so i was fine, some one coughs and sneezes here and there but overall i was fine. **(A/N: thats what you think)**

"alright, today i want to see who can keep up with with my favorite pitch" Rex, the ace on baseball team said.

it was silent for a moment.

"i volunteer!" pandora raises her hand

* * *

**chapter complete!**

**oh IRVPR00! you review PA... duh i know you. your in the new reviewer song XD anyway thanks for liking my stories :D**

** everyone reading and reviewing thank you sooo much. and for the people reading but not reviewing... its ok to review, actually its great if you review soooo pleaseee can ya? well im not forcing you, its just i dont know if a lot of people like this so i dont really know what to change in the story or whatever  
**

**super cool chef out XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**thank you soo much for reading and reviewing :D**

**chapter 11!**

* * *

_whatever Dark pit's plan is, it better work. _pandora thought to herself as she got up from her seat and walked down the bleachers. you can hear boo's from the crowds which made pandora tense up a bit, but phoshora comes to the rescue once again and starts to cheer for her

"lets go monster, lets go!" she cheered.

the word monster made panda twitch a bit, but she understands it was said to be in a good way. and the more pandora thought about it... the name made her sound strong, well that is if you say it how phoshora is saying it. panda smiled back her putting on some B-ball gloves and picking up a bat. getting used to the feeling and heaviness of it she twirled the bat in her hands.

pandora heard negitive comments here and there but it didnt hurt her as much anymore, at least she knew Dark p and phoshora were supporting her.

**Panda POV**

i twirl the bat three times and tap the dirt off my shoes with it be fore i go into my stance, just something i did for good luck before i bat. when i played ball back then, i was the clean up or the catcher. catcher was my position that my team always loved me on, i was able to catch any fast ball there was, as well as observing the batter. my job was more than catching balls, i signaled what ball should be thrown. as long as the pitcher followed what i said then it should be an easy win for my team... ahh but that was all the way back, its been a good year since i played.

well lets see if i still got it.

the first thing i want to watch is who im up against. i know this guy, rich, spoiled, over confident and i could go on for days. this smarty pants thinks hes got all the goods and thinks that he could strike me out.

well think again.

first pitch, here we go... i let the ball fly pass me, feeling the wind and observing where the ball is, what kind of ball it is and what stance Rex has.

so his favorite pitch is a sinker eh? hard for lefties such as myself but i can pull though. i walk over the plate and hold up the bat, yup, i can play both sides. helps me with some pitches but its also uncomfortable, which sucks. hmm... something is off about Rex's ending stance, it looks like a childhood injury on his left ankle. thats why the sinker is going lower then usual, his favorite pitch huh.

theres just more more thing i got to know

im guessing he wont throw a different kind of pitch, but just to be sure ill let the ball slide again... Rex starts his throwing stance and i get ready. twirling my bat three times and knocking the dirt off my shoes, i tip my hat indicating im ready and i go in stance as well...

whoosh!

my bangs flutter just a bit when the ball passes me and hits the mitt of the catcher. i can hear everyone's reactions behind me... dont worry Pandora, you'll show them. Rex smirks "i guess i didnt need these after all, i should of known" the ace pointed to the bucket of b-balls. heh, he underestimates me now, good. "why should i even waste my time here?" he sighs, people watching agrees.

**DP POV**

what is doing? if panda doesnt at least hit one ball then...

"dont worry bro" phoshora reassures "she knows what shes doing, we just have to do our part" she then starts to chant for panda.

**Panda POV **

well at least i know i got people who support me... thats pretty much all i care about now. i wont let my friends down, i am definitely going to hit a home run for them. for my friends and for myself, ill hit the ball so far and so fast that the sky will be scare... that made no sense at all but thats A. O. K.

"i dont even want to waste my energy on you" rex spats "i dont think you can hit just one of my pitches"

"theres one more ball to go" i say

"i bet you cant even lay a touch on the ball"

"how much are you betting on that? one more ball is all i need"

i twirl my bat three times and knock the dirt off the bottom of my shoes. the words around me are cold and cruel, i dont even know some of the people yelling negative comments but it doesnt matter. they all underestimate me, thinking that im too scared to even move... heh think again

bang!

the sound of my metal bat meeting the baseball shocks everyone. even stupid Rex himself is shocked, ha, told ya i just needed one more ball. i sent the ball far off, further then i thought it would go. it wasnt home run material but its good enough, it definitely caught everyone's attention. i dont bother to look back, the feeling of success reaches me and it feels good to show whos who. murmurers and whispers here and there, gasps and stares every where...

"lucky hit" Rex frowns

"throw another and lets see" i smirk, twirling and tapping my bat.

he throws another sinker but faster this time. wrong move man. perfect swing and the ball touches the sky to a home run. i smile again.

"here..." i switch my metal bat for a worn out wooden one "lets see how far this goes"

Rex throws another and slam! another perfect hit with another fast sinker

"impossible!" rex shouts

"better believe it, i was number one on my old team" i brag a bit.

i twirl my bat three times and knock the dirt off the bottom of my shoes. im ready for a sinker but this time he chooses a different kind of pitch... fast ball right down the middle, why the heck would you do that? i react fast and change my stance right as i see the difference in his throwing stance.

bang!

like a bullet the ball shot all the way pass the field and tapped the window of the school building, no matter which ball he throws it will always meet my bat. hes just embarrassing himself. it was silent behind me for a moment before phoshora and dark pit start clapping followed by a few others.

i look over my shoulders and wink with a thumbs up

rex is beyond pissed, he attempts to throw another ball but i can see that something is up with him. his stance is shaky and his accuracy dropped. so much that his pitch was off... waaaay off, it was coming right a me.

bang!

* * *

**cliffhangerrrrrrr XD**

**review?**

**PA readers, next chapter is coming up sorry for a long wait ): i been sick and theres drama at my house D:**

**part 1: its Wednesday**

**part 2: on Fridays**

**part 3:**

**part 4:**

**part 5:**

**part 6:**

**part 7: **


	12. Chapter 12

**special thanks to Inu-oniisan :D for reviewing! really you guys reviewing its not that hard and it will really help me out getting motivated to update faster **

**banana: your just used to getting a lot of reviews in PA, thats why your like this in this book**

**me: no!**

**banana: ok, whatever... chapter 12, part 2: on Fridays everyone!**

* * *

_last time..._

_the ball is coming straight for me! bang!_

**Panda POV**

i let out a little scream and close my eyes waiting for the impact. but surprisingly i didnt feel any pain, all i can hear is the bitter wind blowing and gasps from the crowd.

im dead

nope, just kidding. i also heard a loud bang noise, it was the sound of the baseball slamming against my bat. i open my eyes, HA HA! i survived! looks like i held my bat with two hands by the side of my head blocking the ball and avoiding an insane headache. nice Monster, nice...

" !? im really sorry!" Rex runs over to me and i try my best not to throw the bat at him.

"i-its fine..." i look down, its been a while some one talked to me

"well its a good thing you blocked my super ultra fast ball huh" Rex snickers "hey! your not that bad, well i mean you can definitely hit a ball"

i nod "thanks, your not too shabby either" i smile handing him the ball that almost killed me **(A/N: uhh... panda i think your overrating XD)**

"M-Monst- heh, heh. i mean Pandora" the ace shakes off his mistake "you should really join the baseball team. you look like you can really help, oh and i think i can get you in on my team"

"thanks but sorry, my baseball days are behind me" i give him the bat and he tosses it to the side.

"fine by me" he shrugs and then turns to the crowd "Monster beat me. ha, but i'll make sure the next player who goes against me will go down!"

i walk off the field only to find myself engulfed with cheers and praises from my two bestest friends. well.. Phoshora was doing most of the cheering but i know that DP was like that too but in the inside. hes too much of a wimp to talk out loud in front of a lot of people, heh heh XD

**DP POV**

i feel like i was just insulted... whatever, Panda won big time and that adds on to her reputation.

"great job Panda, i heard that there is another event like this but for tennis. we should go get the information packet-" panda let out a large moan cutting me off.

"whyyyyy?!" she whined "man, i still dont get how this helps me with everything"

"really?!" i hold up my hands at my side with a WTF face "you havent noticed the difference?"

"eh..." panda has a blank face on

_it was silent for a while until Phoshora and Dark Pit started clapping followed by a few others_

"OHHH!" a light bulb went off above the prankster's head "i remember! ... i forgot to fix up those paint bottles in your ba-"

"what?" i shake my head trying to ignore her statement, Panda still didnt understand "no! the reason why your doing this is so everyone forgets those bad rumors about you. if you start winning, getting your rep. up then everyone is going to remember you for your skills in sports and not your crazy past!"

Pandora was processing this in her mind. i look over to my side and she Phoshora on her phone, trying to give us some privacy...

"so every Friday theres a sports event... right?" she questions

i nod

"and i have to play and win them..." she continues

i nod again

"and your saying this will help me with my little problem?" Panda crosses her arms

i nod once again, i mean if she doesnt believe me and if she doesnt want to do what i say im perfectly fine with that but this is the only plan i have right now that can help but if s-

"sounds good enough for me" Panda smiles, folding her arms behind her head

"really?" i say "your going to listen to me for the next few weeks?"

she thinks for a moment "yeah" she smiles "i believe ya, so why not?"

i nod and smile. Phoshora says her goodbyes for the weekends and wishes me luck which confuses our little blue haired friend since she doesnt know about my situation. it fine i can tell her later, its not getting any warmer outside which means i have to fine some real shelter or else im gonna freeze to death.

**time skip! next day...**

i really cant handle this anymore, im like a Popsicle left outside. well... im a Popsicle thats hungry, i gotta get some food... i wonder where. well it didnt snow last night which is great but the grass is like frozen, making a crunching noise each step i take. the school is open for athletic work outs and whatever so i was able to take a shower there. i spent my morning at the school in the library reading some books until my stomach started to grumble really loudly and when it started to hurt.

i look at the time... almost noon.

shoving my hands in my pockets and pulling over my hat i walk outside. the cars are honking like usual and people are yellin' at ya to move outta the way. but eventually i find myself walking to the edge of town, the town noises start to simmer down and the peaceful silence takes over. some remaining birds chirp softly adding on to the calmness, and here and there you can hear little kids voices playing around in the park. well i rather hear the kid's voices and laughter instead of an old man yelling to get out of their way.

then it hits me, the fresh smell of the bakery flutters bye. i close by eyes for a moment to take in the scent, and then i turn to my left and pop there it is. the little bakery at the edge of town, Ash's bakery.

i was about to turn and leave until something caught my attention. i tilt my head and question to myself. there was a little glass plate, it was all white and perfectly clean. okay, the plate didnt catch my attention, the thing on top of the plate was what had my mind boggling. it was a roll of steaming bread laying next to a slice of a different kind of bread. there was a knife on the rim of the shiny plate and next to that was some butter,

i knew someone just put it out since the butter wasnt frozen and the bread was still steaming. i look over my shoulders then turn back to the breakfast by the door of the bakery. hmm... wouldnt hurt to just try a little, just a little.

i crouch down by the plate and take it. sitting on the step leading up to the door of the bakery i set the plate on my lap and begin eating without stopping until it is completely finished. smiling myself and rubbing my belly thinking about that good meal, i set the plate down on the step and leave.

for tomorrow and the day after that i went over to the bakery and ate the food that was set out. at that time i wasnt really thinking about who was leaving out the food. i was just thought about what will be set out the next day.

**done! short but its a dessert :D**

**review please :)**


	13. Chapter 13

"..." I was sitting on the steps leading up to the bakery. I had gotten more food than I usually do so it took me a little longer to finish. The cool thing is that sometimes in my Bfast, I get these new looking treats that I never saw before in the shop. I don't know, it feels cool to try a new recipe before anyone else.

One thing that I noticed was that the door never opened when I was eating by it. It didn't open, not even once. No one came out. Sometimes I find myself just waiting for it to open, waiting if anyone noticed me outside. But of course, I was alone and invisible.

...

"Why the hell not?" I got a plan. I'm just bored I guess and I haven't seen Ash in a while, I kinda pushed her off last time... so, I think I... miss her?

Looking at the last of my meal, I sacrifice the remaining parts to move them around on the plate to form just one word. It may not seem like it but I really meant what I wrote on the plate. It was silent with only the wind blowing and the slight tap of the plate hitting the concrete, then... my steps echoing away.

**Ash Pov**

I got out of the kitchen to see if the plate was empty outside. And when I did see it, I smiled. Turning my head, the boy was walking away, hands in pockets and a little puff of fog flying up and disappearing.

"You're welcome..."

Its good to know that he cares, even though it's just a bit. The new recipes were based on him a bit too, on the outside the plain flavor and looks. But inside I used different ingredients, sweeter ingredients. Ones that stick out and are a unique touch to everything else. It's just like him, ruff and ordinary on the outside but in the inside, hes totally different. I mean, he acts all dark and to himself... but, whats lightness without darkness?

Heh... he's like loaf of bread. I know what to call the new recipe now...

Lumière Cachée

It means 'Hidden Light' in French, seems appropriate and it sounds like it fits. It will be one of the special items as well, hm... I wonder if he liked it.

**DP POV**

Panda and Phoshora gave me their Christmas gifts to me already, since they would be gone. I haven't opened them yet so I might as well to pass some time.

"Okay gift number one, from Pandora..." I was alone in the park and it seemed the only living thing that was paying attention was the trees.

The box was medium size, the wrapping paper was stripped with two different kinds of blue. Then a bow atop to perfect the Christmas gift. ... hm, looks nice *devil stare*

"MUHAHA!" I ripped off the wrapping paper and out came a bear cardboard box. Aaaand I open the box-

BAM!

"You little fu-" Inside a boxing glove was attach to a spring so when I opened it... it punched me... "Should of known." Picking up the box, I spot a piece of paper in there, the card, it said:

_Yo DP!_

_pretty nice gift huh? you deserved it, thanks a lot for eating my gift._

_merry christmas, Pandora Amazon_

I crumpled up the paper and remember what she meant. I bought her a cookie for her xmas gift but then I ate it in front of her while she read my prank card. Ha, good times.

"Hm?" There was one more thing in Pandora's box. "What the hell?" A knitted pink sweater with a big red heart was left in the box... it looked like my size too...

I grunt, "Whatever..." and then I put in on. " ... " I feel like a teddy bear and I can already hear Panda laughing... "Okay what the fahk?" I hate cats and guess what the very last thing was in the box? A stupid stuffed animal, a stupid cat to be exact. Aaand its fat...

"Well, gift number two!" Phoshora's gift was a lot nicer, I read the card first.

_merry christmas bro!_

_hope you like my gift and sorry for not celebrating the new year with ya._

In the card was money, I need that. And in the smaller present box was gum and a book that I was looking forward to read but never got the chance. It's by an amazing author and the books called Lets Go On An Adventure Together.

"Alright... now what?"

I put the cat in my lap and open up the book.

**Ash POV**

As it got darker and darker, the wind started to blow harder and harder. I got a little tense, just take a deep breath...

"It alright... just a little wind..."

Minutes passed and the wind progressively gotten stronger, it didn't take long for it to start dropping snow either. I looked out the window and saw the trees shutter. And it just kept getting darker and darker till the snow made you're vision blurry.

"Oh no..."

Not wasting any more time, I slipped on my coat and gloves. He's still out there, he's still waiting for someone...

Right when the lock make the 'click' noise signalling me that it was open, I could already feel how angry the winds were as it ripped door from my hands. Snow was everywhere, not gently and graciously falling... but pounding in every direction. It swirled and twirled like a waltz in the sky, but such beauty caused an ugly storm...

"Why?"

I ran as quick as I could since the snow level was rising. I was only on the streets and sidewalk, it must be higher were the park and forest is. People saw and yelled I was crazy, they didn't understand someone else was out there. They didn't understand.

Snow fell into my boots, making my feet uncomfortable and cold. Snow was up to my knees. Snow filled the sky. You cannot escape the snow.

Deeper and deeper, I stepped through nature's cold fortress. Dark Pit's friend, that girl... she said that he stayed here. I must find him.

**DP POV**

I cursed under my breath. "So... cold..." I begin to feel sleepy, my eye lids begin to feel heavier... "Maybe just a little nap... then I'll... just..."

.

.

.

I hear a voice

.

.

.

Mom?

"Hey..." Her soft voice, my eyes try to open but...

**Ash POV**

"Hey, hey..." I was panting and fog clouds came through my mouth. "Don't worry..." I pick the boy up in my arms. The boy who hates sweets, the boy who comes to my shop, the boy who is alone... "Hey, hey... I'm here..." The sound of the fierce wind almost mutes me out but I know he hears me. "I'll always be here..."

"M-mom..." Is all he says.

"Shh... I'm here, I will always be..."

.

.

.

silence...

"Hey, Hey!" He's not responding. "No, no, no, no..." I pick Dark Pit up and rest his head under my chin.

.

.

.

**DP POV**

I don't feel so good... what happened? Where am I?

**Done done done! :D well? cliffhangers are my favorite!**


	14. Chapter 14

**banana: alright this chapter 13 of surpris-**

**me: bananaaaaa**

**banana: what?!**

**me: (*on the ground crying*)**

**banana: take your stupid mentos! (*throws roll of mint mentos*)**

**me: thaaanks, off to type PA and LGOAAT, you got everything under control her, right? C YA (*leaves the room with laptop*)**

**banana: yeah yeah shut up. (*grabs other laptop*) heres surprised**

**chapter: 14 part: 2**

* * *

Okay don't think I'm weak or a wimp, cause I am not! But right now, I feel like I'm on fire and my head hurts like crazy, believe me if you were me. You would be crying right now. Yeah, I really don't feel well. That and I don't know where the heck I am!

"HELLLOOOO?" well thats what I want to say, but I feel so exhausted I don't want to move ... I'm not a wimp!

I talk in my mind, "Alright time to use extra cool wolf senses!" I pause for a moment, taking in my surroundings. I'm in this really bright room, the walls are white. I am in a bed with white beddings and I can see other beds just like mine in front of me. To my right theres a really nice, big window, with a view of an icy tree and part of the town I'm not familiar with... where am I? Well at least its letting some light in making the room feel bright and heavenly. To my left is a big white screen blocking my vision, and holy cow! ASH! shes sleeping on a chair beside the bed I'm laying on. Well can't really do anything now to wake her up... wait I know.

I cough.

Crap, it didn't work, I'll just continue my other investigations. "No worries, I will use my wolf sense, number two! scent!" ... It smells like cleaning supplies. Ew ... JK, better with a clean lemony smell then a bad disgusting smell. "Wolf sense, number three! touch!" My hands are placed out in front of me on top of the bed sheets while my body is snug under. My hands have some clear tape around couple of my fingers and theres something attached to my right wrist. I slowly turn my arm. I seen them before, just something to check people's pulse. Continuing on, I move my head, the pillow is really soft and fluffy. "Alright, wolf sense number four! Taste!"

.

.

.

I am really hungry... crap.

"Wolf sense number five! Hearing!" My ears twitch and I imagine, funny little wolf ears are on top of my head. A kid is a kid. "Alright wolf sense numb- Where the hell is my clothes?!" I scream in my head, the clothes I'm wearing are waaay too comfortable and I- oh its just a hospital gown.

"My wolf senses tell me I am in a Hospital!" Feeling accomplish, I completely forgot how terrible I was feeling five minutes but as seconds past without anything to do... I realize I'm screwed, I don't want to move, I'm hungry and...

"Wait... I was in the park before this. How did I-" I glanced to Ash. Then, it hits me, I remember

_mom?_

_Don't worry I'm here... I will always be here..._

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold it. WAIT WHAT? I sounded like a total loser! Ah, my cool reputation is gone. I sigh then look around the room taking a moment to think.

What Ash said... Did she mean it? Did she even hear me?

Then it hits me again.

.

.

.

My stuff! My gifts and... I gotta get them.

Gathering up all my strength, I manage to move my arm up. I get the feeling of things now and boost my upper body up from the bed. My right arm is holding me up while my left is against my forehead. I feel dizzy and the world is spinning, I close my eyes shut.

"YOLO!" I shove the blankets off of me and grab the pillow behind me, just in case if a monster tries to get in the way of me and my stuff at the park. I hop off the bed and check if Ash is still sleeping, she is. "Time to sneak out-"

The door opens and two people stare at me. One guy and one girl. I frown at them, the guy has a tie on... I DESPISE TIES!

Other than the tie he wearing, he looks important, clipboard in hand and a lab coat. The lady behind him is wearing something similar... HOLY CRAP ITS THE BAD GUYS! I chuck the pillow at them, and I kinda surprised myself... Judging how the both of them got knock back and fell on their butts... I must of threw it pretty hard!

Haha, the power of a sixth grader!

I run and jump over them, exiting the room. The two people stare at me WTF faces so I stick my tongue at them before running off and grabbing the clipboard. I can see that a door is closing not too far from me, its one of those special doors where you have to push a button to open.

"NO TIME!" I threw the clipboard right at the crack of the double doors that were about to close. HAHS success! Wait... I missed... crap.

ERRK! I put my feet at a halt, stopping like a car. I turn to the button and dramaticly press it, making one of those cool sounds. And off I go, imagining puffs of smoke are trailing behind me because of my speed. Ahead of me are workers moving a box. Ha, no problem! I slide right underneath, still going strong. I think I'm almost done and out of this place, I keep running until I see someone dropped a couple of books... BOOKS THAT ARE BLOCKING MY WAY! Just in time I jump over them, I glance over my shoulder. Some lady staring at me weirdly... I'm just so sexy thats why.

"I can see the door!" Almost there! Just... a... few... more... steps-

Just then, Ash pops out of nowhere. Dang, shes pissed. BOSS LEVEL! I imagined her with an aura of flames and glowing eyes, ah but I am the awesome one here and I could take on that beast! Then the baker gives me that death stare saying 'you are in so much trouble!' Aaaand then I just froze as she stomped towards me, pick me up like I was a bag of potatoes and carried me away.

GAME OVER

* * *

**banana: yes short but this chapter was probably my favorite... maybe. anyways, in this chap DP showed his kid side, his kid side is way better then his lonely side. yeah, it might be weird but DP is still a 6th grader, so it makes sense. **

**chef been really busy so from now on, I will be the posting Surprised. yeah, chef is basically living off of mentos and just typing. seriously, she had like two packs today... not good. ill yell at her later though. so, chef wont be here and I will so get used to it. My job pretty easy, I go on chefs account find her Surprised document, make the Authors Note and then update it. easy.**

**so yes I will be answering your reviews for surprised MUHAHAHA**

**C YA**


	15. Chapter 15

**banana: hi again, yeah... ring ring ring ring ring ring ring banana phone XD maaan i remember that all the way in elementary XD so old, kinda catchy and annoying X/**

**chef is once again working her butt of with tests coming out, seriously think about it. shes truying to update PA which is 3000 words plus she has to write the A/N, then she has to type ANOTHER 3000+ word chapter for LGOAAT. glad i dont have to worry about those things... i fricken suck at typing. if you see chef it sounds like a machine gun from all the typing... then she would backspace and trying something else or whatever makes her happy.**

**Part: On Fridays**

**Chapter: 15 **

* * *

Crossing my arms, I pouted, "No." Ash is giving me stupid slimy, yucky goo. You know whats even worst? Its on a spoon and I have to gulp down TWO SPOON FULLS! Thats too much, "Why don't _you_ drink it!"

"For the last time Dark Pit, I am NOT sick. Don't make me use force." Warned the baker. I snickered, really what could she do? "I won't get your stuff at the park until you drink this!"

Gasp! she wouldn't! Snorting and crossing my arms I slowly opened my mouth aaaand- BLAHHHHH WTF WAS THAT? THAT STUPID YUCK POO GOO IS SUPPOSE TO MAKE MY FEVER GO AWAY WHAAAAAA? Right when Ash put the spoon in my mouth and right when the taste got to me... I nearly puked. "What _IS _that?" I coughed and turned away.

She just laughed, ""Its called medicine. Good job, now just one more."

"Good job?" Heck, I barely did anything. The statement was so quick and simple... yet, it made me feel proud. Why? Is it because I was never told that before? Is it because the sickness is getting to my head? Did Ashe even mean it?

She paused for a moment, looking at me. Not even smiling, but then she took the nasty bottle and poured some more goo for me. "Last one." She said.

I shook my head. Reminiscence from XenoBlade (music box version) was peacefully playing as I sat on the hospital bed, the white sheets covering my upper legs as I sat up. My black hair was messy and my eyes looked tired. I wasn't frowning nor was I smiling, the window had light shine through to my right. And Ashe with that stupid goo was to my left. She was tired too, I could tell. She probably had enough of my behavior, but whatever.

Ashe had to feed me and take care of me since I, how Ashe put it, _mistreated _the nurses here. She said I was disrespectful and rude. But who cares? I don't, I didn't to take that stupid goo cause I KNEW it was bad, but I have to now... Stupid.

"Say 'ah'." Ashe held up the spoon and I whacked her hand away making the contents spill on the ground. "Hey!" She sounded mad and when she said the next few words she poured some more on the spoon and tried to get it in my mouth, but she kept missing cause I dodged with my ninja skills. "JUST. DRINK. THE. GODDAMN. MEDICINE!"

Soon enough there were little spots of purple on the white bed sheets. I shook my head not bothering to open my mouth.

But I soon regretted my decisions once I saw Ashe take out a pair of scissors. She then laughed like a devil, "I'll give you a hair cut!"

Almost screaming, I clutched the top of my head, "Noo-" Before I could say my long lasting 'no' The baker stopped me and popped the spoon into my mouth. I hate medicine. "ACK BLAHHKK!" I made one of those elephant noises and wiped my mouth. "Groty!" (gross+nasty... if you didn't know that then... thats weird...)

.

.

.

"I want my stuff." Deals a deal.

She than got up and left the room only later to return nearly all the things back at my camp site. You know when you have one of those 'serious talk moments' well, I felt like one was going to hit me soon. Ashe had put my PandaCat in her purse and the rest in another bag. Setting the things down, she sat on her chair and faced me.

"Hey kid."

"what?"

That made her eyebrows tilt downwards, but she took a deep breath. "How come... How come you live in the park?"

I looked away, looks like I got to explain myself... "My house was destroyed." I said it so simply and so causally, I kinda surprised myself.

"Your parents?"

"Dad left, dunno where the other one is."

"You're alone?"

"Pretty much, I don't care about it anymore. I got over it already, long ago. And I mean like nobody cares, my dad definitely didn't care. So why would anyone else? I-"

"You're coming with me then."

Wait, WHAT? Did she just say-

"I got an extra room, you can help me with the shop too."

Where the heck do I have a say in this? Heck no, I'm not living with this baker. I remember last time I worked for the shop, I had to wear a pink apron... what a joke.

"You can stay with me until one of your parents find you." Said ash, "A little kid like yourself, shouldn't be sleeping outside in the cold."

I took a deep breath, reconsidering the offer I crossed my arms, turned my head away from her and with a 'humpf' noise I replied, "Fine." A simple answer to a crazy question. Its been a while since I had a long conversation with someone and its been a while since I slept on a bed...

I stopped, "Wait! On one condition." I thought for a moment, I actually didn't plan this through... Ashe waited for me to finish my sentence. I forgot what I was going to say actually, oops! "I uhh..." I feel stupid.

The baker crossed her arms."What do you want kid?"

... Bingo! I look straight at her, "I want... wait, I don't want any special treatment." I nodded and continued, "Even though I'n kinda weak right now, I don't take free rides. (well, except for the eating free outside the bakery) I'll still work for what I owe you."

I heard Ashe mumble something, but I couldn't hear. Before I could ask, she gave a little laugh. "Who said I was going to give you special treatment? If you're living under my roof, than you're living on my rules, got it?"

I nodded

"You'll still be going to school, I'll pack your lunch. If theres anything you want to join than just tell me, I give you a chance with whatever afterschool activity you want to do. Don't be afraid to ask any questions, I was pretty smart back than so I could help you out on homework. Anyways, we'll talk about this later. For right now, rest up." Ashe ruffled my hair and gently guided my head down to the pillow.

At that moment, I was so surprised... Its been a while since anyone cared for me like that. I don't think my dad ever said those things to me... before I drifted off to sleep, cause this bed is really comfy and I'm really tired, I close my eyes and say something, I really don't like to say.

"Thank you."

I then shifted a bit to get a little comfy and begin to fall asleep right after I see Ash put PandaCat next to me. Maybe after this, everything will be a bit easier.

* * *

**banana: alright done and done, questions? im kinda bummed out, chef kinda mad at me sooo ... well ew got into a little argument, well whatever. c ya**


	16. Chapter 16

**Banana: heyo ... um well heres the chapter**

**Part: On Fridays**

**Chapter: 16**

* * *

Phoshora showed me a new song, its the theme of Game Theory on youtube... I never really got into video games before since I never really got the chance to play one but once I came over to Phoshora's house, It was filled A LOT of electronics.

Hundreds of PC games in one room filled with all kinds of computers. To several video game systems in all the other rooms, she has all the Play Stations, all versions of Nintendo systems and the first xbox to the newest one!

If you ever go into Phoshora's house, you will NEVER sleep! Walls covered with posters of games and framed merchandise of the classic old games. Ashe said I could stay over until the shop closes and it became really dark before she came to pick me up. My eye lids got heavy while I was over.

And when her parents came home, they when straight to their desks... I seriously thought they were some robots with their heads taped to the screen! And if you ever saw their desk... first off its a mess with all sketches and documents and second off... You would think, oh just a regular messy desk while mountains of papers and just one computer... WELL YOU'RE WRONG!

They need FOUR, yes four, I can count, they need four computer screens right next to each other sitting on the desk. Yeah cause one screen makes too much sense and is too normal for Phoshora's parents. Totally fine.

Ho ho wait, I'm not done yet. Next to the outrageous desk with endless piles of paper, stands a black board on a stand with some wheels. It could turn see-though which is creepy and it can turn back to its original state, oh and the markers for it glow... yeah. Normal. The room is dark anyways just with desk lights around and the glowing neon markers for the board.

Well, Phoshora's parents are game designers... just really hardcore ones.

I didn't really mind, after all its the first time I actually accepted going to someone else's house to hang out. when I was younger, kids would ask if I can come over. Sometimes I didn't even know them, there was this one kid who always talked to me. He talked and talked and talk, his name was Thanatos... That kid wouldn't shut up. But he'd talk to me during class and sit by me during lunch. He'd talk to me even though I didn't respond. He never asked questions and just moved from one topic to another. Soon enough he moved away and I was alone again.

Well thats until Wednesday.

The day where I talked out loud for the first time. The day where I met her...

Pandora Amazon.

* * *

You would think living with Ashe would be the best... and it pretty much is. I get my own room, clothes and a bathroom.

But most of all I get to eat with someone I know. I can't remember the last time I ate with my 'dad', all I remember is picking up the money on the counter and heading out. Alone.

But now I sit across from Ashe, she cooks my meals, pays for what I need and helps me when I need it. She saved my life and gave me a place to call home.

Is this what mothers are like?

* * *

Its Spring now, the warmer it is the more sport try-outs there are. And it means more student-only gatherings for talents and games. Perfect.

Me and Pandora keep doing what we do, Phoshora get more people to cheer and that old rumor of Monster faded away with winter and now its a new nickname for Panda. She doesn't mind, the name makes her sound cool.

"MONSTER! MONSTER!" The crowd cheers as the blue haired student goes up to the court.

Every Friday Pandora shows off her skill and kids admire it. She beats every player in school but for some reason she won't go try the swimming team. Maybe because she already knows the Phoshora is beast at it and doesn't want to lose in front of her or... maybe? Oh wait...

"You're scared of water aren't you?"

"Meow!" Panda makes a cat noise and I shiver.

We were taking a break at the park, sitting on the fountain ledge eating some sandwiches Ashe made me.

"Hey Panda?"

"Whattie?" She takes another bite of her food.

"I love you." I say simply with my normal, expressionless face.

"WHAAA-" She starts to choke and cough.

Taking a deep breath I back away from her and look up to the sky, "April fools."

Yup, its April 1 and Pandora forgot all about it. I glance over at the supposed master of pranks, I can't really tell if her face is red because she's blushing or because I really pissed her off...

Pandora opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out and she just gobbled down her sandwich. "Shut up." She mumbled.

* * *

If you want to know something about me, then know this. I got usually never smile at all, my eyes are sad and my face is almost always expressionless, straight mouth and eyes that look out to space.

But then _that _happened.

I was working at the shop as usual, it was after school and I had time. Ashe made me wear the apron plus a bandanna to pull back some of my hair. She doesn't want strands of little black hair on the food so here I am looking like a dork.

Everyday seemed like any other, I swept around the shop here and there. Having a few customers come in throughout the day.

Ring!

The small silver bell above the door rang, signaling that someone came into the shop. I didn't bother to look up, minding my own bussiness. I hear Ashe walk in and greet whoever came in,

"Lovely seeing you here, Miss Palutena..."

"Lovely to be here." Responded the lady. "I see we have a new worker?"

I freeze, but here Ashe laugh a bit, oh what the heck? I look up and I see that same green haired lady from before! The lady who had the same earring as me! " U-Uh.." I'm not heard.

I needed to know where she got that jewelery!

"U-Uh..." This time Ashe notices, and tilts her head towards me. I pull down my bandanna, "Uh miss..."

Palutena glances up from the bread she was looking at, for a moment everything is silent. She looks at me as if she doesn't believe what shes seeing, then...

"PIIIIIITTT!" She yells,

How does she know my name?

Her sudden yelp makes me and Ashe jump. I take a step back, "Uhh..." Thats when I hear and feel the rumble of someone else running close to the shop.

"What the?-" A boy with brown hair slams open the door and tackles me. My heart beat speeds up and anger rushes into me, I beath with steam flowing out of my nose, I want to yell something! Pushing the boy off of me I get up on my feet, Ashe and Palutena watch.

I finally get a good look at the guy... but... he looks like me...

My fist clench and my Panda Bracelet makes a slight jiggle noise like a bell. And before anyone can open their mouths, I bring back my hand and punch as hard as I could.

"Who the hell are you?"

* * *

**banana: thats the chapter like it? oh and please review it means alot to chef and i dont want her to get emotional blah blah blah you know what i mean.**

**so about the chapter... well we are moving onto a new part right?**

**Part 1: Its Wednesday**

**Part 2: On Fridays**

**Part 3: Hate Mondays**

**Part 4: ?**

**Part 5: ?**

**Part 6: ?**

**Part 7: ?**


	17. Chapter 17

**heeeeeyy! its banana yup long time no see. I was away for a while so chef didn't work on surprised in a while soooo here I am. I actually flew over to visit chef, staying at her house for at least a month or something like that. **

**might as well respond to reviews nowzzz**

**C-Icarus-V: I know all chefs stories pretty well and what im thinking why palutena ran away the first time is probably cause she freaked out, and probably because its either run away or call for Pit... its like in the game, Pit always protects/fights for the goddess.**

**Alyssa: it is a while since I been on the website... I love you too ... I would wink for ya but I cant really... cause, well you know. computer screen gets jelly**

**AngleSong: new reviewer right? thanks. moving on... alright, I can see why you got freaked out at the DP/Pit meeting. but again like in the game, DP kicks him at Pandora's castle whatever**

***one thing happening on at the world, I dunno if chef mentioned this anytime or if I should even say but I did move away to Boston. I got family there who needs supporting, but I will still be here going on chef's account to do this author note thing. alrighty so no worries. but maaaan you shoulda seen chef (ah I love making fun of her) she was crying her eyes out and looked like a zombie after XD priceless XD but I have to admit she was pretty cute, kay whatevzzzz moving on***

**Chapter: 17**

**Part: Hate Mondays**

* * *

Actually I thought of this whole like a movie... all I heard was my heartbeat and the bell of my bracelet while I watched the imposter who stole my look. It didn't take long for reality to hit, in an instant Ashe was laughing at my right while the green haired lady fussed over the boy. Oh and some kids were watching, they came to get some samples from Ashe like they always do but then... well they just saw my punchin' stunt. Ran away screaming. Pretty sure they're not coming back. Oh well, right?

This shouldn't be new, my face was pretty much the same as ALWAYS. The only difference was that my eyebrows moved down a bit, showing that I was not pleased... not pleased AT ALL.

Ashe (btw, its still pronounced Ash just spelled different) catches her breath, she still has some giggles in her which make me smile. I flip my hair and stand behind Ashe, I actually find myself holding on to her sleeve... ugh when did I become such a baby? She doesn't mind so, whatever. Plus I feel... well I feel more, safe? I don't know but I just feel... better, like no ones gonna hurt me. I always had to watch my back on my own, there was no mom for me and my dad... he didn't care what happened to me, just working all the time.

If I had a mother, would I always feel safe?

My red eyes glare at the two costumers, my grip tightens on Ashe's sleeve. I can't wait any longer, I need answers. "Hey." I say. "Who are you?"

Palutena is the one who speaks first. "Before I say anything, I must make sure I am right."

Right about what?

"Please, do you know what this is?" The green haired lady, takes something from her ear. Its the earring, the one that looks just like mine...

OKAY, now I am confused out of my mind. She has the earring, I have the same... but my mom is the one who gave it to me... I never had a mom, but this lady has the- okay soooo... I take a crazy guess and out of the blue I say one thing. One thing that will change my whole life...

"Mom?"

.

.

.

"Dark Pit," She grins and nodds. The other kid smiles happily, I hate that guy. "I-I'm your mother... and this is your brother, also named Pit."

The only bugging me right now is, why the heck did she name us both Pit? Sorry, I'm missing the point here... I GOT A MOM! All this time it was the crazy lady from the bakery... wait, why did she leave me?

Palutena approaches me but I hide myself behind Ashe, holding on to her hand. I don't get it, why does she show up now? Why never before? "Y-You're not my mom! If you are... why, why was I all alone before?!"

"Dark Pit-"

"No!" I yell a bit louder than I wanted, "I never had a mom, I was all alone."

Palutena has an expression I can't explain... she looks all sad, oh well, right? Hey don't judge me, I don't even know this lady. Ashe isn't saying anything either, I know she wants to defend me or something because she doesn't let go of my hand and opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out. I should be happy but I'm not, I don't really know why either. This whole thing is confusing and I guess my mind isn't use to be in these tough situations. But out of all of this, Pandora pops up into my mind and she calms me down.

Then I finally say it. Say the few words that will likely change the way I live in the bakery.

"I... I... I want, Ashe to be my mom." That's pretty much it, and believe me I meant it.

* * *

**shorter chapter buts that's ok. welp ill see ya later. chef gets lazy and whatever BUT she IS working on a new fanfiction. its really good to so I hope you check it out. cya**


End file.
